


Touch Me Tender, Love Me Deep

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Exophilia, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orctober 2020, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Size Difference, Slow Sex, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Urban Fantasy, cock bulge, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Carmen and Louis have been happily married for two years and have recently started dating their orc friend Ryker. They’re his first human partners, and so he interacts with them both in an utmost gentle way given the significant size difference. This doesn’t change even when they get him into bed for the first time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Touch Me Tender, Love Me Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have the time or energy to fully participate in Orctober (or any of the [x]tobers for that matter) with daily uploads based on the prompts and such, but I wanted to write some spicy orc content anyway in the spirit of the season. I hit a weird writing block in the middle of this one and didn’t think I’d have it done before the month was out, but here I am with two days to spare! Happy Orctober!
> 
> **All of the characters depicted in this story are consenting adults. Carmen is 27, Louis is 26, and Ryker is 29.**

Carmen wasn’t ashamed to admit that she had a thing for taller men. But it wasn’t exactly a secret as none of her ex-boyfriends had been shorter than six-foot-two. Her friends used to tease her for it, swearing up and down that she would one day disappear into the mountains to shack up with literal giants. The jokes slowed to a stop when it became clear that she was seriously beginning to weigh the pros and cons.

Such a venture never happened, but Carmen unsurprisingly ended up marrying one of the tallest guys she could find. Louis was a six-foot-four pillar of a man with thick curls of sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes that flared amber in the right light. She loved him to death, even when it was a nightmare for them to shop for properly fitting shirts given his long torso (not that she minded that most of his tops rode up when he stretched and showed off his midriff).

It also wasn’t surprising that when Carmen and Louis discovered a shared interest in trying polyamory that their first boyfriend happened to be an orc. The species was naturally tall—more so than most humans—and Ryker came in on the larger end of that spectrum. Eight feet to be precise; a broad man of all muscle with long, dark hair almost always untied and tousled into wild, beautiful waves. 

They had met Ryker on their wedding day when a friend of theirs brought him as her platonic plus one. He quickly became a part of their lives, and Carmen and Louis both found themselves falling just as fast. Two years of mutual appreciation and pining later (I.e. fawning over the orc’s mostly work-out centered Instagram pictures), and they were asking Ryker to join them. He said yes, and slotted perfectly into the arrangement like a puzzle piece that had long been missing.

Even in the modern era, people still held onto prejudices of orcs as being dumb brutes, but that simply wasn’t true or fair. Despite his size and slightly intimidating tusks, Ryker was easily the most gentle person Carmen had ever known. He could easily sweep her and Louis off their feet, but it was never in a way that made either of them feel overpowered or manhandled. 

Ryker’s arms were warm and sturdy; all-encompassing and protective. He would hold Carmen like porcelain, kiss her like butterflies, and she knew that she could never be hurt under his hands. This softness was possibly born out of her and Louis being Ryker’s first human lovers, but she had a hard time thinking of him being anywhere near rough with anyone. Even a fellow, more robust orc. It felt like it came naturally to him and it seemed to make him happy attending to them that way.

As such, Carmen expected Ryker to be tender when she and Louis got him into bed for the first time; she was right. But it was an uncharacteristic oversight of hers that he could be proportionate in all areas. This slip of the mind was remedied the minute that Carmen was faced with a fully erect cock the size of her forearm.

She was laying along the inside of Ryker’s thigh, running her lips and tongue over the side of his massive dick. Louis was opposite her and giving the orc similar attentions. There was no way that either of them could fit even the head of his cock in their mouths; the already drooling glans was fist-sized. They worked in alternating tandem, one licking and sucking their way to the tip while the other moved to the base.

Ryker’s hand was in Carmen’s hair, his large fingertips running slowly over her scalp. His low, breathy groans were the only noises aside from the wet sounds of her and Louis’ mouths against him. He had yet to be particularly vocal—if he ever would—but his chest heaved and his legs trembled with every lap at his cock. 

Louis broke away as a restrained noise of pleasure escaped him. In Carmen’s peripheral, she could see his arm moving; he was stroking his own cock. She couldn’t blame him for giving in to that need. Ryker’s thick, heady musk was all around them and the thought alone of that monster cock pushing its way inside her was making her wet. 

Her husband’s face was ignited in an adorable bright flush that was crawling down his neck. His expression was aroused and needy—a familiar look that Carmen knew from all the times that she had pegged him into their mattress. Adoration warmed her chest.

Carmen abandoned Ryker’s dick to lean over and capture her husband’s lips with her own. They kissed fervently, tongues bumping and rolling as Louis let out short little gasps into her mouth. She brought her hand to the straining member between them, running her palm along the underside of it as she was unable to get her fingers around the whole thing. 

Saliva and precum aided her quickening strokes. The swollen, hot flesh throbbed powerfully under her touch. It felt so irresistibly virile that even though Carmen hadn’t been touched yet, her pussy was pulsing and leaking all over her inner thighs; she couldn’t wait anymore.

A string of spit briefly connected her to Louis’ lips as she pulled away from him. Ryker was looking down at them both, meeting Carmen’s gaze with soft yet lustful eyes. His face was blushing a deeper shade of green as sweat trickled down his jaw. She stopped stroking his dick and he groaned, his tongue darting out just slightly beside one of his tusks.

Carmen moved, coming up to sit in Ryker’s lap with her back to his expansive chest. His cock jutted out from underneath her. Hot breath panted into her hair as Ryker’s big hands found her waist, caressing down her thighs and finding their way between her legs. A single finger began to rub at her clit and she whimpered. 

Louis knelt in front of them, shuffling close to mouth at Carmen’s neck. He took Ryker’s cock in his hand, pressing the shaft up against his wife’s pussy as he pumped at it slowly. His lips broke away from her.

“You guys look so good together,” he said breathlessly. “Can’t wait to see him inside you.”

Ryker inhaled sharply just as Carmen felt his dick give a single, hard jolt. An impressive shot of the orc’s precum splattered across his boyfriend’s chest. The clear fluid ran down pale flesh and into the lightly-coloured curls above Louis’ twitching erection. The human shivered, swiping it up and bringing his slick-coated fingers to his mouth. He licked and sucked them clean which elicited hissed curses from his partners. A bottle of lube was in his hand moments later. 

“You’re both like leaky faucets right now, but given Mr. McLargehuge here, I think this is necessary,” Louis said.

Carmen chuckled. “Safety first.”

She felt Ryker gently squeeze her hip.

“Are you still…sure?” he asked. His voice was husky and intensely wanting, but Carmen knew he wouldn’t even dream of going a step further if she had changed her mind.

“I’m not made of glass, _cariño,_ ” she assured, gently guiding his hand up to her lips to lay a gentle kiss on his knuckles. 

Ryker gave a low, affirmative hum, trembling as Louis lubed him up. He started running his finger over Carmen’s clit again. “I’ll go slow.”

“A-as long as you’re inside me,” Carmen said.

She gasped as Ryker brought his hands under her thighs and effortlessly lifted her higher up his chest. Below her, Louis had a hold of the orc’s cock. He teased the wide head up and down her wet slit. Carmen bit her lip on a moan, her toes curling as her pussy throbbed in anticipation. Her husband leaned in and kissed her neck as he finally pressed Ryker’s cock to her entrance.

“Nice and steady, big guy,” Louis said. “Our girl can take it.”

Carefully, Ryker began to lower Carmen onto himself. She did her best to relax as she was penetrated by his monstrous member. Her body wanted to become a vice and press her sensitive, slick walls harder against him. A cry escaped her as a pleasurable burn accompanied the intense stretch of just his first couple inches. 

Ryker paused, breathing heavily against her. “Are you okay?”

“F-fine,” Carmen said. Sweat was already pouring down her skin. She whimpered, desperate for more. “I’m fine…k-keep going. Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t, baby. I won’t. Hold on,” Ryker said. His voice was a deeply soothing level just above a murmur; a juxtaposition to his wildly throbbing cock which soon continued its slow, deep plunge inside her.

“You got this,” Louis encouraged. He was watching intently, slowly stroking himself.

Carmen moaned at the sheer fullness she was experiencing. Another inch slid in. Then another. Her body shuddered in her boyfriend’s hold as she was fully stuffed. It wasn’t long before she was crying out for him to stop.

“Th-that’s all I can take,” she stammered. “Any deeper and—.”

“It’s enough,” Ryker said. His lips were gentle on her shoulder. “You took half of it…you’re doing so good for me.” He groaned on a shaky exhale. “I’m gonna start moving you now, okay?”

Carmen nodded, her pounding heart in her throat. “Okay.”

With unwavering ease, Ryker slowly lifted her up again, dragging his cock out of her. He got her back to the point where she was wrapped just around the head before lowering her down and repeating. The pace was slow, but it was making her head spin. Even her and Louis’ larger toys didn’t compare to the colossal cock stretching her to her limits. Everything inside her felt like it was pulsating; heating and leaking, and doing all in its power to earn the big orc’s load.

Looking down, Carmen saw Louis bringing his mouth to where she and Ryker connected. She felt her husband’s hot breath against her seconds before his tongue was swiping over her clit. The shock of pleasure jolted her body and she let out a loud cry. Louis kept at it, eagerly laving his wet tongue over the hypersensitive bud and leaving Carmen dizzy by the time he moved lower. He just as readily mouthed at the part of Ryker’s cock that his wife couldn’t take. 

The orc moaned, having become more vocal as time went on. Carmen loved hearing the broadcast of his pleasure; the gasps, groans, and the louder grunts when she could feel a spurt of precum splashing against her walls. His member raged, aching to burst. Louis’ tongue teasing the rest of his length was edging him closer to the precipice just as much as being half-buried in Carmen’s pussy was.

Emboldened by need, Ryker began to piston her a little faster. Not at breakneck speeds or even close to slamming into her; just a small glimpse of his full strength sneaking its way through the fog of arousal. 

“Carmen…I—I’m—!” he gasped, his cock pounding. “Where?”

“It’s okay…it’s okay; cum inside!” Carmen all but begged.

She was on the pill; less likely, but not impossible. And she couldn’t bring herself to care. There was nothing more that she wanted than to feel him spill inside her.

With a barely-restrained, honest-to-god, snarl, Ryker stilled as deep as he could and came. Every powerful throb brought on a thick load of seed. It felt unbelievable; like a hot, flowing fountain. Several spurts filled Carmen until she could feel it leaking out around Ryker’s dick.

Louis lapped up the excessive release, groaning curses as he did. He rose, licking his lips as he brought them to Carmen’s. The kiss was messy and she could taste a mixture of herself and Ryker’s cum. That, along with her husband teasing her clit while she was still stretched open, was her undoing. 

Carmen’s pussy fluttered and clenched, milking out a smaller shot from Ryker’s cock as she came. She moaned into Louis’ mouth. Her body shivered through waves of pleasure. Just when she thought she might pass out, her orgasm dropped her. She laid there in her boyfriend’s hold, boneless against his sweaty, heaving chest. 

Ryker was still hard as steel inside her, full of a vigor that would likely only be satiated by a second round. But despite this, he began to lift her off of him. He wasn’t about to ask her for more than she could give. Especially when Louis was so clearly ready for his turn. 

Carmen whimpered as Ryker’s cock fully exited her with a filthy, wet pop. A flood of cum rushed out in its wake. Her body felt hollowed out in the best way and she knew she was gaping as she leaked seed; at least if the highly-aroused look on her husband’s face was anything to go by. She felt her used hole twitch under his gaze, excited by the thought of him about to get the same taste.

There was movement as Carmen was shifted into a bridal carry in Ryker’s arms. She laid her head on his chest, smiling at the sound of his still-thundering heartbeat. “So cute,” she thought dazedly. 

The bed was soft as she was placed down on it. A large hand brushed her hair out of her eyes and she blinked up into Ryker’s face. He seemed to be searching her for any sign of discomfort or regret. She reached out and caressed along his jawline, inviting him in for a kiss. Ryker hummed contentedly into it as Carmen felt Louis’ much smaller touch; her husband had settled down on her other side, running a slow hand over her hips, waist and stomach.

“You all right?” Ryker asked once he pulled away.

“Mhm.” Carmen paused, realization striking her. “Hold on; I have to pee.”

“We’ll alert the media,” Louis said as his wife crawled over him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Carmen stuck her tongue out at him, but grinned. “You should. But, Ry, how about you get him ready before making those calls?”

“Gotta have priorities,” Ryker said. He chuckled lightly as he reached for Louis. “C’mere, babe. Let’s make sure she comes back to a pretty show.”

On slightly wobbly legs, Carmen got up and left them to use the ensuite bathroom. By the time she had done her business and returned, her boys were already well into it. Louis was laid out on his back, one of Ryker’s big fingers slowly pumping into him as the orc kissed him deeply. Something joyful fluttered inside her at the sight of her two lovers enjoying one another.

She climbed up onto the bed next to them.

“Have you been good, Lou?” she asked in a teasing purr.

“Mmm, the best,” Ryker answered for Louis. “He opens up real nice.”

“Always has,” Carmen said, recalling all the times that Louis had been eager to be the first to test any new toys they bought. And he always came harder if he fucked her with a vibrator or plug in his ass. Ryker was going to enjoy him; she was certain of that.

Louis grinned and bit his lower lip to resist a groan. “There were two reasons they called me Loose Lou in college, you know.”

“We can put that to the test tonight,” Carmen said. “Think you can take more than I did?”

“You—you’re on.”

“Second finger, babe?” Ryker asked.

“Go for it,” Louis said. 

The orc very gently inserted another lubed-up finger beside the first and his boyfriend took it with ease. Both digits went into the base knuckle, stretching out the ring of muscle. Louis started to writhe and arch a little as his prostate was hit just right. A third finger eventually entered him and his eyes rolled. 

Carmen, laying down beside him, reached down to take his cock in her hand. The neglected member was rock solid and leaking all over Louis’ stomach. She stroked it slowly, making his legs quiver and his fingers clench around the bedsheets. 

Louis was panting hard, taking Ryker’s fingers like a champ. But soon enough, he let out a low, desperate noise.

“Ryker, fuck me,” he begged hoarsely, his flushed dick throbbing against Carmen’s palm. 

Ryker looked between his partners as he hesitantly removed his fingers, unsure and wondering if his boyfriend was rushing things. His expression was precious; soft concern just barely winning a heated battle with desire. 

“It’s all right, _cariño_ ,” Carmen said tenderly. “Trust him; he’s ready for you.”

“Okay,” Ryker said after a brief pause and a nod. He took a moment to slick himself up with a generous amount of lube. Louis sucked in a breath as the orc then lined his massive cock up with his loosened hole. “Just let me know if I’m hurting you…please.”

At an even slower pace than he had taken for Carmen, Ryker started pushing into Louis. He watched his boyfriend’s face the entire time, ready to stop at a second’s notice. But his body trembled through it all and when he released the breath he had been holding, it came out as a deeply pleasured moan. There was no doubt that he was sensitive from cumming already, and having a tight hole squeezing around him again was pure bliss.

Carmen listened to Louis whimper as he was filled. She knew he was purposely holding back his unabashed cries of pleasure; as much as he loved it, he had always been a little embarrassed by the noises he made when he was getting penetrated. Plus, any sound even resembling a shout of pain was likely to make Ryker stop. 

To aid him, Carmen left her husband’s dick alone and soothingly caressed his chest instead. But she did sincerely hope that they could get him to really moan for them. She gasped lightly when she realized that she could see a slight bulge appear in Louis’ abdomen as Ryker went deeper. Her hand traveled down and paused over the bump; had the same happened to her?

“Look,” she marveled. “You can see his cock inside you.”

Louis’ head raised only to fall back as he saw his distended flesh. “Fuck. More, Ryker…deeper.”

He was silently obeyed, though Ryker’s aroused gaze was fixed on the bulge. The orc’s nostrils flared on a heavy exhale as he pressed on. True to form, Louis managed to take an extra inch further than Carmen had before he had to give up on having any more.

Ryker pulled out at a glacial speed before sliding back in. He gripped Louis behind the knees, looking down at the smaller man as he began fucking him. Despite the slow pace, his boyfriend’s body was still rocked by his thrusts. 

Louis made a choked off moan. His eyes went wide and he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle himself, his cheeks flushing a shade darker. Carmen’s hand went to his hair which gained her his desperate, dewy-eyed gaze as she gently played with it.

“Let him hear your voice, _corazón_ ,” she said, her lips brushing his shoulder. “You sound lovely. I promise.”

She gently wrapped her fingers around Louis’ wrist and he allowed her to pull his hand away from his mouth. His lips parted as a few short, quiet whines left him. Carmen smiled, keeping eye contact as she released his wrist to slowly trace down his chest and stomach before taking hold of his weeping cock. He gasped, his entire body sent shuddering as he was simultaneously stroked and fucked. Finally, he let out a loud, beautiful keen.

Louis didn’t stop there. He became constantly vocal, moaning and cursing with each nearly visible shock of pleasure coursing through him. Carmen had always loved that he was a loud fuck and judging by the look on Ryker’s face, he was loving it too. 

She had been unable to see the orc’s expression during the first round, but she had a fantastic view of it then. The fire burning in his half-hooded eyes, his mouth and throat working as he panted and groaned, the attentive concentration etched into every feature that broke minutely on thrusts that felt particularly good. All framed by his dark, wild locks that fell over his shoulders and stuck to his green skin with sweat. 

Carmen’s hand was slick with precum, all but milking it from Louis’ cock as she stroked him. Her attention fell to the shifting bulge under his flesh; Ryker’s immense endowment masterfully stirring him up inside, making him moan and mewl in the same mindless ecstasy she had felt before. 

“Ngh—fuck!” Louis cried. “Ryker…Carmen…ahh! Shit!”

His legs were nearly convulsing, toes flexing as his hips twitched up. Carmen upped her speed, knowing all these little things that meant he was teetering on the edge and needing a push.

“Cum for us, Lou,” she urged. 

Tears welled in Louis’ eyes. “I ca—ahh! I can’t! It’s so much. It’s so much!”

Ryker placed a gentle kiss to the side of Louis’ shaking leg.

“Let go, baby,” he breathed shakily, his hips still slowly thrusting. “Just let go. We’ve gotcha.”

With a quavering cry, Louis’ back snapped up into an arch. His cock pulsed wildly in Carmen’s hand, thick ropes of cum shooting over his chest in quick succession. Ecstatic tears ran down his face as he moaned ceaselessly through his release.

He nearly started thrashing as his wife continued to stroke him. It led to one final, intense shot rocketing out of him, painting a stripe up and over his face. Carmen let him go, leaving him trembling and whimpering. 

Ryker, conscious of overwhelming his spent boyfriend, pulled out. He took his dark, wet cock in his hand and almost ferociously jerked himself off the rest of the way. It wasn’t long before he was crying out in a loud, gravelly tone and cumming hard. His hot seed, though less excessive than before, was painted across the skin of both of his lovers who reveled in the feeling of it.

The orc panted, his member softening in his hand. He used his free one to wipe his forehead and brush back his hair. A self-satisfied grin lit his features as he caught Carmen’s eyes. With a last look at his work, he shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood. 

“Look after him, Carmen? I’ll be right back,” he said, gesturing towards Louis who was still catching his breath and looking a little cross-eyed.

Carmen watched Ryker step into the bathroom. She turned back to her husband.

“You’re not having a heart attack on me, are you?” she asked, eyeing his heaving, cum-covered chest.

“N-nope…fuckin’ shit, that was—wow,” Louis said, dazed and smiling stupidly. “Have I mentioned I’m in love?”

“This cinched it, huh?” Carmen teased with a light chuckle.

“Yep. I’m exposing my shallowness today,” Louis said.

“Oh, I wouldn’t call you ‘shallow’,” Ryker said as he returned to them. He was holding a few damp towels. “You ended up taking more of my dick than Carmen could.”

“Well, I guess some people are just deeper than they let on, then,” Louis said.

Ryker settled next to his partners and began wiping Louis down with one of the towels.

Carmen smiled. “You’re sweet, Ry. You didn’t have to—.”

“My mess,” Ryker said. “And sitting around in this shit becomes way less sexy over time. Believe me.”

“I do,” Louis said. He propped himself up on his elbows. “Maybe have a taste before you do that, though?”

Ryker chuckled and leaned in. He licked a splatter of cum from the corner of Louis’ lips and into his mouth as he brought his boyfriend into a very tongue-heavy kiss. Watching them, Carmen realized only then that her pussy was thrumming from watching her lovers fuck. Her thighs shifted together as she fidgeted with sudden need.

“ _Cariño_ ,” she purred, reaching over to rest her hand on Ryker’s muscular arm. Her tone got his attention first and both he and Louis looked over at her. “Finish cleaning us up, but you’d better be ready to eat me out in about five minutes.”

Ryker licked his lips. “I’ll be with you in three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/exophile_ash)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
